


The Light in the Dark

by justa_0_fangirl



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blind Character, Blind TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Blood and Injury, Burns, Child Abuse, Dadza, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Explosions, Eye Trauma, Good Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Good Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Gosh they all need a hug, Hurt Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, No one likes that green man, Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Permanent Injury, Physical Abuse, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Protective Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Self-Hatred, Stressed Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), maybe heavy angst? i cant tell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justa_0_fangirl/pseuds/justa_0_fangirl
Summary: Based of @impcraig's Blind Tommy AUTommy goes blind in Logstedshire. His family finds him and takes him back home. Tommy has to adjust to life being blind as well are attempt recover from the trauma exile and Dream caused him. His blindness also affects those around him, causing them to rethink their choices and question their morals. Tommy and his family will have to help each other get through this in one emotionally intact piece. Unsurprisingly, it is very hard.akaTommy is blind now and everyone struggles.
Relationships: Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Phil Watson, Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF) & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 73
Kudos: 859





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Tommy loses his sight and begins to question his relationship status with Dream.

_“Dream, please escort Tommy out of my country”_

_He couldn’t have heard that right. His own best friend was exiling him? Just like Shlatt had? This had to be a dream. Or a cruel joke. His heart sank to his stomach. He could hardly breathe. The prank wasn’t even that bad. Others had pulled off worse pranks and gotten away with no consequences. Why was it only him being punished? It seemed like the whole world was against him._

_He could vaguely hear Quackity and Fundy protesting. They were yelling at Tubbo, screaming at him that he couldn’t do this. That exiling Tommy was a mistake. He appreciated them sticking up for him. Ranboo looked like he wanted to argue, but Tommy didn’t want the kind enderman hybrid to be punished as well. Ranboo had just arrived in L’manburg, Tommy wouldn't let his life be ruined so early into his time on the server._

_Dream locked eyes with him and pulled his crudely made white mask over his face, “Let’s go Tommy.” Tommy could tell he was smirking._

Tommy awoke with a silent gasp. That’s right, he was in tnret, and it wasn’t a dream. No matter how much he longed for it to be.

He’d been exiled for at least 3-4 months at this point and he’d long given up going home. Dream was right, after all, no one cared about him. They would have visited him if they did. They wouldn’t have exiled him if they did. Sure, Ranboo wrote him the occasional letter, but Tommy could tell that every single one of them had been written out of pity. He hated being pitied. Ghostbur had been with him in the beginning, but he disappeared about a week ago when Tommy asked him to hand out invitations for his beach party. Tommy was sure he hadn’t delivered a single one and just left Tommy.

No one cared about him. Not Ranboo, not the ghost of his brother, no one. No one except Dream. Dream visited him, Dream gave him gifts, Dream ruffled his hair when he took a punishment without complaint. Dream was the only person to show up for his party. Dream was a real friend. _‘Real friends don’t hit each other’_ a small corner of his mind said. He tuned it out. He deserved everything Dream did to him. He was selfish, and selfish people needed to be punished and taught to be better.

“Good morning Tommy!” A voice said from outside tnret. Dream, his still half asleep mind told him. Dream woke him up most every morning. A green hoodie clad arm parted the tent flapped open and Dream’s ~~creepy~~ smiling mask appeared in the entryway. 

“Good morning Dream.” Tommy responded with a tired smile. 

“So what do you want to do today kid?” Dream asked, slinging an arm around Tommy’s shoulder. The touch shouldn’t have made Tommy flinch like he did.

“C-can we go mining?” Curse his stutter. Stupid habit he’d picked up during his exile. A habit he knew Dream hated. Dream said it was annoying. He would have to work on correcting it if he wanted Dream to remain his friend.

“Of course!” Dream exclaimed with a huge ~~obviously fake~~ smile and ~~sickly~~ sweet voice. Seemed he was in a good mood today. Usually he gets ~~beat~~ reprimanded for his stutter. He hoped his good mood lasted the whole day. It usually didn’t. It was probably Tommy’s fault it didn’t. Most bad things were Tommy’s fault after all.

The two of them exited tnret and began preparations for mining. Dream crafted Tommy a flimsy wooden pickaxe using materials found in Logstedshire and they both headed into the mines. They mined until Tommy’s hands were raw and bleeding, until he swore he was about to pass out. They mined until Tommy’s picaxe was barely holding itself together. They mined until Dream had to practically _drag_ Tommy out of the ground. Tommy wanted to resist, he needed resources to rebuild the armor and tools Dream had blown up yesterday. But he knew resistance was futile so he didn’t even try.

They exited the mines, Tommy panting and Dream humming. Tommy’s stomach growled, and he felt nearly sick with hunger pains. Swallowing, he gathered his courage to ask for some food.

“D-Dream… c-can I have some food?” He asked. Surprisingly, Dream handed him a potato. A raw, bruised, and deformed potato but it was food and Tommy wasn’t going to complain. Dream was kind to give him any food at all. Tommy was selfish for wanting more. He was selfish for wanting something better.

Tommy sat down on one of the barrels in Logstedshire, practically inhaling his ‘meal’. It tasted horrible, the texture was abysmal, and he was fairly certain he would get food poisoning from it, but it was quelling the pains in his stomach ever so slightly and for that he was immensely grateful. He hadn’t eaten in a whole day, to him this ~~nasty~~ potato was the holy grail.

“Tommy, what’s this?” 

Oh no. No no no no no. Dream found his secret room. How? He was certain it was well hidden underneath Ghsotbur’s cabin. No stay calm, there’s nothing in that room except for his photos. Dream couldn’t possibly be mad about that. It was fine. He was fine. But what if Dream was mad? What would he do? His mind was spiraling at this point. But Dream was his friend right? Of course he was his friend, he wouldn't be mad. Definitely. 

At least he thought so until he heard the tell tale sound he’d heard many times before. (The sound he’d heard when his home blew up, the sound he heard right before his big brother died. The sound he heard daily in exile, when Dream blew up his hard earned belongings.) The sound of a fuse being lighted.

“NO!” Tommy yelled as he scrambled into the room to save his photos. His body was moving on auto pilot, he didn’t stop to think about the consequences of running into a room with explosives. Those pictures were all he had left of his friends, of his _family_ , Dream would _not_ take those. Not like he’d taken everything else. (Not like he’d taken his freedom, his best friend, his _brother._ )

He held the photos to his chest and prepared to run out, when the TNT exploded. And everything went black. 

At first he couldn’t register the pain because of the shock. He felt a hand grab the front of his shirt, “Don’t hide things from me Tommy.” Everything sounded like it was underwater and he could barely hear Dream’s threat. He was dropped to the ground.

Then the worst pain he had ever felt bloomed across his face in a flash. His eyes felt like they were melting out of his skull and his cheeks and forehead felt like the skin was being peeled away. His arms and torso felt flayed.

He shrieked. 

It hurt. It absolutely _burned._ He couldn’t see. _Why couldn’t he see?!_ He couldn’t breath. He was panicking. He was vaguely aware of calling out for someone, _anyone_ , to help him. He thought he heard himself callout for Dream to help him. But Dream had caused this whole thing in the first place. Dream wouldn’t help him. But he was his friend, he should help him. 

His breath got quicker and quicker as he waged war with himself inside his head. He just wanted the pain to stop. He wished he would pass out. Eventually, after what felt like hours of suffering, he used up all his energy panicking and went limp on the ground.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil learns his youngest son has been exiled. He plans to go rescue him.

It took Phil’s dead son showing up for him to learn his youngest one had been exiled. He was living with Technoblade in retirement, he saw what L’manburg did to his middle child and he wanted no part of it. So when his oldest suggested they got away from it all to live alone in the tundra, he’d agreed immediately. Tommy would be fine, his mind reasoned, he had Tubbo, Ghostbur, and Fundy. Phil trusted them, they were family after all.

Today he was working on the bee farm, out front of the cabin. It finally wasn’t snowing, after having snowed non stop for 3 days, and Phil saw this as a good opportunity to get some work done. After having at last fixed the bottle distributor, he stood up and wiped the small amount of sweat off his brow. When he turned around to head back inside, maybe make himself a cup of tea, his attention was drawn to a very energetic Ghostbur floating quickly towards him.

“Dad!” The enthusiastic ghost called, waving at him frantically. “Dad hi!!!”

“Hello Wil- Ghostbur, what up?” Why wasn’t Tommy with him? The ghost followed that child around everywhere. Was he back in L’manburg? Alarm bells began to sound in Phil’s mind. Call it his parental instinct.

“Oh man I am so glad I found you! I've been lost in the snow for weeks and it has been absolutely awful. At least it wasn’t raining because then I definitely would have melted!” Phil briefly wondered how he was able to say all that in one breath before he mentally slapped himself. Ghosts don’t need to breathe. 

“Why were you in the snow if it melts you?” He asked, an eyebrow arched in concern. He didn’t even know his son _could_ melt. Guess it just shows how much time he’d spent around the specter. Ghostbur reminded him too much of the 16th. (The day his sons had lost all of their dreams, the day he killed his boy.)

“Well Tommy asked me to hand out invites for his beach party! He decided to have one since he was getting pretty lonely in exile. But then Dream told me when I was at the portal in the SMP that he’d deliver the invites and that I should go on a walk. So I did and then got lost. Then it started snowing way to much and I had to-”

Phil interrupted him, “Wait what? What do you mean he was bored in exile?” The alarm bells were blaring at this point. What had happened to his child? Was he okay?! From the way Ghostbur was talking it sounded like he wasn’t.

“Oh Dream told Tubbo to exile him or he’d do something bad so Tubbo exiled him.” Ghostbur stated without much concern. Though Phil couldn’t blame him, his son probably didn’t understand the severity of this situation. Phil himself, however, was panicking. How could _Tubbo_ , the kid he thought of as his own, exile Tommy? His own best friend? Sure, Tubbo wasn't biologically his like Wil or Tommy were, and he hadn't been with him as long as Techno had, but Phil still loved him like his own son. This was betrayal by his own family. (He couldn't begin to imagine how Tommy was feeling.) He quickly shoved his panic, anger, and hurt into the corner of his mind, he had to get to the bottom of this first. He had to tell Technoblade. They just _had_ to find Tommy and bring him home.

“Come inside Ghostbur.” Phil led the dead man towards the cozy dark oak cabin, where he knew Technoblade would be. He opened the door for the friendly ghost, which he ignored and floated eerily though the wall. Techno was more often than not in the kitchen, either sharpening his weapons or cooking potatoes. (Phil always told him they didn’t need weapons in retirement, Techno only ever responded with a shrug, "You never know what may happen" ,he would respond.)

“Hello Ghostbur, what are you doing here?” Techno said when they entered the kitchen looking up from the shiny netherite sword he was sharpening, obviously confused as to why his spectral brother was so far away from his country. (The country he blew up, Phil’s mind supplied him, the country he died in.)

Before Ghostbur could answer Phil interrupted him, “Tommy’s been exiled.” Ghostbur nodded in somewhat solemn agreement. Phil could tell he was having trouble comprehending the alarming situation. He wished he knew how to help his dead son, but for once in Philza’s life, he was at a loss for what to do.

Technoblade took a moment to process that before his face took on an expression equal parts confused, furious, and concerned for his little brother. Phil knew the two siblings had somewhat of a falling out (that was an understatement), but it was obvious he still cared at least somewhat for the ‘gremlin child’, as Wil would have put it.

“What? Why?!” He sounded about ready to stab something. To be fair, he sounded like that 80% of the time. But Phil knew this time was different. This time, his voice showed his dedication to saving and protecting his family.

“I’m not sure myself,” Phil turned to Ghostbur, eyebrows scrunched in deep parental worry, “Do you know where he is?”

Ghostbur nodded enthusiastically, smiling his usual bright blinding smile, “Yeah it’s actually not too far from here.” Phil took a brief moment to be surprised his son actually remembered something for once before frantically asking, “Can you take us there?”

“Yes! Tommy will be so happy to have visitors!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I said the last chapter was short but its actually this one that is the short one. Anyways I thrive off good dad Philza and good brother Techno AU's and so that is about 50% of this AU. Also I just had to quote a Kanaya song at least once here come on. As always please point out any mistakes I've made and don't be afraid to give me constructive criticism.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family goes off to find Tommy. And find him they do. He's not in the best shape however.  
> PLEASE READ THE TAGS FOR TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!!!!

Technoblade wasn’t sure what to feel when Ghostbur told them Tommy had been exiled (by _Tubbo_ no less. He’d take the time to be angry and hurt about that later.) He wanted to be happy, finally that child had gotten karma for betraying him, for using him like a weapon. But he just couldn’t bring himself to feel that. Chat didn’t know how to feel either. 

_That brat deserves this!  
No not the baby ;0;  
We must help him!!!!  
Guys he betrayed us! We cant help him  
Hes still our brother_

Techno couldn’t help but agree with Chat, Tommy was still his baby brother. Sure a baby brother that used him as a weapon for political gain, but he was family nonetheless. And Techno would help him no matter what. (Part of his brain, and Chat, was calling him an idiot. He’d just get hurt again.)

Trudging through the cold snow with his dead brother as their guide, his mind began to spiral. Was Tommy even okay? When he was exiled the first time he managed to keep his sanity (unlike Wilbur) but he had others with him that time. He had _family_ with him that time. Was Tech about to lose two brothers to exile? Both of them exiled by a president they once called their friend, leading the country they had created. He wouldn’t be able to control Chat’s bloodlust if Tommy was dead.

“Hurry up, we're so close to Logstedshire!” Ghostbur, who could just float above the snow, called to them from up ahead. Of course Tommy would name his exile place (or summer home, as Ghostbur referred to it) some thing like _‘Logstedshire.’_ He could hear Phil laugh under his breath at the name.

Eventually the ground changed from white snow to green grass, the wintery spruce trees into towering oaks. “Hey this is it! Looks a bit different from what I remember but that must just be a me problem.” For once in his whole afterlife, Ghostbur’s memory was probably accurate. Techno assumed that Logstedshire didn’t have gaping craters or burning trees in it when he was here. The holes were concerning, but even more worrying was the distinct smell of gunpowder. There had been an explosion here. “Guys we have to look for Tommy.” Techno said with much less concern in his voice than he felt deep in his gut.

Phil walked up to the edge of one of the larger holes and visibly blanched, “Found him Tech..” He sounded horrified and Techno’s worry was overtaken slightly by anger. Someone had caused this. The wreckage was too deliberate to have been caused by creepers. Someone had _hurt his pack._ He raced to join his father at the lip of the crater and stared down into it.

And there was Tommy. Clothes and hair singed, a shoe missing, and most horrifying, thousands of burns. In some places his skin was completely charred away. Techno immediately slid down into the crater, Phil following closely behind, and Ghostbur floating in after them. Now that they were in the hole with him, Tommy’s condition was much clearer. His arms and legs looked sunburnt, a few blisters here and there. His chest had a small third degree surrounded by more blisters. His face, however, looked like something straight out of a horror movie. The skin around his eyes was cracked and black, blood oozing from the between the cracks. His eyes themselves looked a little better, must have closed them during the explosion, the sclera had a few popped blood vessels, his tear ducts were red and bleeding, but his iris and pupils were a worrying milky white. Chat began to go nuts.  
_TOMMY!  
Oh my gosh that looks painful  
E  
WE MUST KILL  
Help him help the child!!!!  
IT WAS DREAM WE MUST DESTROY HIM  
BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_

Techno was hardly listening to chat and quickly knelt down next to the injured boy and splashed a regen potion on the most life threatening wounds. Surprisingly the boy was away, the regen causing him to groan uncomfortably. “Who’s there? Dream?” Tommy thought he was Dream? He’d have to unpack that later, and what chat was saying, right now he had a brother to heal. “It’s us Toms.” Phil answered him with a soft voice and sad smile. “Daddy?” His response broke the three adults' hearts. Ghostbur began to cry thick blue tears. “Yeah it's me, your brothers are here too.” Phil choked out. “Wilby, Techie?” He sounded so small. Techno gritted his teeth, he wasn’t going to cry.

“Hi Toms” Ghostbur sobbed, blue tears continuously streaming down his semi-transparent cheeks. “Hey kid.” Techno was trying his very hardest to prevent his voice from cracking, he might have failed. Tommy started to cry blood infused tears, “It hurts. I can’t see.” Phil began to silently cry, “I know Toms, I’m going to touch you okay?” Tommy gave them the smallest of nods. Phil scooped his son into his arms, helping him sit up, “Tech’s gonna bandaged you up and then we’ll take you home okay?” Tommy looked a little confused, but he was clearly too tired to respond, sagging into his fathers arms.

Techno bandaged his eyes, limbs, and chest as tightly as he could without hurting the teen, soaking the bandages in healing potions before application. He removed his cloak and wrapped the fluffy red fabric snugly around his younger brother. Tommy snuggled into it. Phil stood up with Tommy in his arms, “Lets get him home.” Techno nodded and stood up. He climbed out of the crater and took Tommy from Phil so that the winged man could climb up after him. Ghostbur, still visibly distraught, floated up after him. The trek back to the cabin seemed shorter this time around, probably because they were hurrying, trying to get Tommy home as quickly as possible. The whole way back, Techno was holding Tommy tight to his chest. Although he would deny it if anyone asked. Chat, however, would not let it go.

_Technobrother!!  
Awwwwww  
Farm those aw's Tech  
You're going soft.  
/rainbowchat_

By the time they returned to the cabin, Tommy had fallen asleep. Ghostbur had not stopped crying though. Phil opened the door for them and they all strode into the comforting warmth of the cottage. Phil turned to look at Techno, “Take him up to your room would you? I’ll stay here and calm down Ghostbur.” Techno nodded and headed up the stairs. Once he reached his room, he laid his baby brother on his white bed sheets. 

Looking over the younger boy lovingly he allowed himself a moment of relief. He’d have to worry about avenging his family later, right now he was safe and they could begin the recovery process. As he began to leave the room he looked back at Tommy once more, “Welcome home Theseus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I'm really proud of this chapter so I hope you like it :] Chat is so much fun to write!  
> In other news, Ranboo has hit 50k subs on Twitch and I am so happy for him!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil, Ghostbur, and Techno think about what to do going forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kudos and comments, they mean a lot to me and give me the motivation to continue this fic :]

“He’ll be okay Wil, Tommy is strong.” Phil told his distraught ghost son, patting his back. (Only successfully hitting his back about half of the time.) Despite the words of reassurance he was giving his spectral child, he could not bring himself to believe them. When they had found their youngest family member, he had looked like he had gone through the worst part of heck. He not only was physically injured, but he seemed mentally exhausted. What exactly had happened to him in exile? Obviously nothing good.

“I should have been there for him. If I just wasn't so freaking _forgetful_ all the time I could have helped him… Maybe I could have stopped him from getting hurt.” Ghostbur sniffled and wiped the blue tears off his cheeks. Phil wondered how a ghost could cry, and why his tears were dark blue, but he was pretty sure that Ghostbur himself didn’t even know. 

Phil embraced his dead son, who was surprisingly solid despite tending to go incorporeal when he is upset. Ghostbur hugged him right back, with a strength and tightness he didn’t know the ghost had. Phil ruffled his fluffy brown hair and rubbed his jumper clad back, “It’s okay mate, you can’t help it.”

“But I _need_ to be able to help it! For Tommy...” The ghost sobbed into his shoulder, staining it a dark blue, “Phil do you think that Alivebur was a better brother?” The question shocked Phil. Ghostbur was known for his adamant and strong hatred of his living counterpart. Where had all this self hatred and doubt come from? (Perhaps it was always a part of the blue loving specter, but no one looked at him long enough to see it.)

“What do you mean?” Phil was getting worried. Where had that happy go lucky, friendly ghost gone? Tommy’s suffering seemed to have taken a huge toll on the spirit. Phil hoped that he didn’t forget all of this. Yes he wanted his son to be happy, but not like that. Besides, he did _not_ want to be the one to remind Ghostbur of the Tommy situation. He couldn’t be the one to hurt him, never again. (He could still feel his son's sickly warm blood on his hands, still had a stain from that blood on one of his kimonos, still woke up from night terrors replaying that moment over and over.) 

“Phil I want-” Ghostbur was interrupted by the sound of heavy boots clunking down the stairs. The spirit phased out of his arms (which felt extremely freaking _weird_ ) and floated over to the stairs, where Technoblade was descending, his long pink hair taken out of its usual brain and pulled back into a messy bun, “How is he?” The incredibly worried Ghostbur asked frantically.

“He’s okay Wil.” Techno said, patting his younger brother's head lovingly. (Although Techno would drop kick him if he ever said that out loud.) “And his eyes?” Phill asked. When Phil had seen his baby’s face, he’d felt so immensely nauseous and horrified. He was in such an awful state, and Phil wished he’d never left his children in the first place. It was partially his fault that Wilbur had gone insane, _his_ fault Techno lost control of the voices, and now it was _his fault_ that Tommy, his _baby_ , had probably been permanently grievously injured.

“I…There is a very high chance that he’s blind Phil.” Phil pursed his lips and nodded solemnly. Of course. The world couldn’t let his children be happy for one blummin second. Well, screw the universe then. He’d protect them with his life from now on. Make sure they can live out the rest of their lives in happiness. 

“The voices say it was Dream.” Techno murmured. Of _course._ That was the first person on Phil’s hit list. Everything bad on this server could be traced back to that green man. Everything bad that happened to his _family_ was because of that prick with a god complex. The next person, or people, on that list was L’manburg. They exiled his son in the first place. They caused his children so much pain. Drove one son insane, drove another to publicly execute Tubbo, and drove his last out of his own country. 

He met eyes with Technoblade, and the two of them reached a silent agreement. They would get them all ,one day, but for now they would lead Tommy down the path of healing. They would fix his fixable injuries, help him deal with the more permanent one, and guide him through his trauma.

Phil stood up off the couch and stretched out his slightly atrophied wings. He hadn’t used them in a couple months. Dream had clipped his flight feathers when he’d first arrived and he’d continued to clip them himself since then. He’d let them grow out when he’d gotten rid of that green villain, but for now he’d follow his rules. After all, Dream still had the power to hurt people he cared about.

His wings did not matter right now anyways. He had a family to care for. “What do you boys want for dinner?” Phil asked his sons with a soft smile. 

“Spaghetti!” “Potatoes.” Ghostbur and Techno answered at the same time. Phil laughed, it was beginning to be just like the olden days. When they had all lived together in a village in a tundra. (When they had all been happy, with no trauma.)

“Well seeing as Ghostbur doesn’t eat and I don’t think there is a single noodle anywhere within this house, I’m going to go with Techno’s answer.” Ghostbur frowned and Techno nodded. “Pog.” The piglin hybrid stated.

Ghostbur perked up, looking as though he had had an epiphany, “Dad! Dad! Make some for Tommy and I’ll take them to him when he wakes up!!”

Phil smiled brightly, “Sounds like a plan, Ghostbur.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter today, sorry. Also I have cried myself while writing this so its not just you suffering. We're getting close to the SBI fluff tho! We're also getting close to the Tubbo angst.... So strap in fellas (again I do not swear so sorry if the characters are a bit OOC)


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is home. But wasn't home supposed to be with Dream? Maybe not...

Tommy awoke to the smells of potatoes being cooked and the feeling of a soft bed beneath him. He’d be able to recognize that smooth, buttery scent anywhere. It was a smell that he encountered a lot during his childhood. At first the sensations brought with them comfort, but that comforting feeling quickly morphed into one of panic.

Where was he?! He hadn’t been able to sleep on an actual bed in a month. And he'd never been allowed cooked food his whole exile. Had someone kidnapped him? Someone had to have kidnapped him. He couldn’t remember being brought anywhere. In fact, he couldn't remember the last few days. He’d have worry about his memory later.

Tommy opened his eyes to see where he was, maybe see possible escape routes, but he was only met with darkness. He blinked his eyes a couple times, but the darkness didn’t clear. This certainly wasn't helping his panic. He bolted upwards in bed and touched his face. His eyes were covered with something. Something soft. Tommy went to take whatever it was over his eyes off.

But two cold hands, at least they felt like hands, grabbed his and stopped him from removing the blindfold, Tommy thought it was. “Don’t! You’ll hurt yourself!” At first, Tommy thought the voice was Dream. But Dream’s voice wasn’t all echoey and Dream’s voice rarely held worry in it. The voice's reverb was still familiar though.

“Ghostbur?” Tommy asked the being. He felt one of the hands leave its grip on his wrist and move to running through his tangled hair. 

“Hey Toms, are you okay? You hungry? Dad’s making food.” Tommy wanted to snap at Ghostbur for being so calm and concerned. The ghost had left him. He had gone off who knows where when Tommy still needed him. But he couldn’t stay mad at the ghost. He’d had Dream at least. Besides, Ghostbur was easily diverted. He probably was trying to get back to Tommy, but got distracted. And now they were finally back together.  
“Wil, why do I have a blindfold on?” The hand carding through his hair froze.

“Do you not remember?” Ghostbur sounded uncharacteristically sad. Tommy shook his head. “Tom’s,” the ghost hesitated, “You got hurt. Bad. We had to bandage your eyes.” Fragments of memories came back. He remembered a bright light, someone speaking, and then pain. Someone hurt him. Who? The back of his mind told him it was Dream. But that was ridiculous. Dream was his friend, wasn't he? _Wasn’t he? ___

__Tommy’s breathing picked up. Dream had hurt him. Dream had _hurt_ him. Not like the punishments he got for speaking out of turn or messing something up. Dream had _really hurt him_ this time. Why? Weren't they friends? Tommy felt sick to his stomach. He couldn’t breathe._ _

__He could barely make out Ghostbur’s voice through his panic. “Tommy? Tommy you need to breathe for me bud.” Tommy shook his head, he couldn’t breathe. “Come on you can do it. In 4.. Hold 4.. Out 4..” Tommy took a frantic gulp of air. Held it. Then let it out. “Good job keep going.” He breathed in again. Held it. Let it out. Ghostbur led him through that process a couple of times before his breathing had evened out._ _

__“Are you okay Tommy?” The specter asked him, concern evident in his disembodied voice. Tommy nodded. “Do you want to talk about it?” Tommy shook his head. He didn’t even want to think about it. He started to cry._ _

__Cold arms pulled him into a hug. Tommy buried his face in his big brothers’ sweater and began to sob. Ghostbur rubbed his back and began to rock him back and forth. “It’s okay Toms, I’m here. I love you little brother.”_ _

__Tommy hugged him back. He hugged him as tight as he could, he didn’t want to lose him again. “You never answered my question Toms, are you hungry bubs?” Tommy nodded into his chest. When Ghostbur began to let go of him, he just hugged him tighter. “Bubba, I have to go get you food.” Tommy shook his head._ _

__“Stay.” Tommy told him._ _

__Wilbur wrapped his arms back around his baby brother and pulled out his communications device, “I’ll tell Phil to bring it up.”_ _

__Time passes, though Tommy didn’t notice. He’d spaced out, far too comfortable in his ghostly brothers arms. He began to pay attention to the real world when he heard the sound of a door opening softly. The potato smell was stronger._ _

__“Hey kiddo.” Phil. It was Phil’s voice. It was his dad's voice. Tommy turned his head to where he assumed Phil was standing. He heard the shuffle of feet across the carpet and a dip in the bed next to him. The clank of a plate hitting a table was heard shortly after.  
Tommy shifted in Ghostburs’ arms so that his body was facing Phil and held out his hands. The weight of a cooked potato entered his hands and he began nibbling on it. He heard Phil sigh, in relief or disappointment he couldn’t tell, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know. _ _

__“Anything hurt Tommy?” Phil asked him. Tommy thought about it. His eyes stung. And his left arm smarted a little bit. He nodded at Phil. “I can get Techno to bring a regen pot up if you want.” Tommy nodded again. He felt a hand comb through his hair. It was warm, so it must have been Phil. Tommy leaned into the touch._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short and slightly rushed but I wanted to post something today since I haven't in a while. Anyways the sbi fluff is finally here!! Next chapter will be more fluff but then the angst continues.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man oh boy this is my first ever published fanfic. Hope it doesn't suck too bad but please point out any mistakes I've made or like things I could do better.


End file.
